


The Lady’s Guards

by Foreversfangirl



Series: The Queen of Tatootine [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Mild Blood, Soft!Boba, The return of Tems and Rhys!, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: Din brings Grogu to visit you and Boba on Tatooine, but you run into some trouble when you try to take him out for a day of shopping
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: The Queen of Tatootine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Lady’s Guards

**Author's Note:**

> So many people on AO3 and tumblr seemed to love my OC’s Tems and Rhys! I had a fun idea to explore with them and I’m pretty happy with how this turned out!

You return to bed but find that you’re no longer tired enough to fall back to sleep. Instead you just enjoy the warmth of Boba’s skin and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. When you can’t stand to lay still any longer you shift carefully out of his embrace and slip out of bed. 

It’s not often you’re awake before him so you take advantage of this rarity. You put your robe back on, and sneak out of your chambers heading down to the kitchens. The maids are scurrying about preparing breakfast, and prepping for the larger more substantial meals later in the day. 

“Good morning,” you call out softly from the top of the stairs. Everyone stops what they’re doing and turns quickly to address you. A small chorus of “my lady” and “good morning”’s greet you as you descend the stairs. 

“I was hoping to help make breakfast and serve it to my husband in our chambers this morning if that’s alright,” you smile. You’re welcomed into the kitchens and allowed to help as one of the maids makes the batter for hot cakes. When the cakes have finished baking, you garnish the tray with fresh fruit, and fresh brewed caf. 

Fearing for your ability to carry all of this food, you recruit one of the maids just to help you carry everything up to your chambers, and thank her for her excellent help before dismissing her and pushing through the doors. 

Much to your delight Boba is still asleep when you come in. So you have time to set the table with the hot cakes and caf before climbing back onto the bed to kiss him awake. When he’s roused enough, he returns your kisses and mumbles out a good morning. 

“Made you breakfast,” you nip at his cheek “and hot caf” 

“Hmm, you made it?” He asks, sitting up a bit to glance over your shoulder at the table, laid out with breakfast as promised. 

“Mhm, woke up a bit early, decided I wanted to spoil you my love,” you tug at his arm, pulling him with you to get out of bed. He indulges you, sitting at the table and accepting the plate full of hot cakes and more importantly the steaming up of caf. 

Over breakfast you recount the events of last night, about the guards alerting you to the intrusion, the alarm on his ship, and Din hailing over the coms. 

“Hmm, did he hail twice?” Boba asks draining his mug of caf 

“No, just the one as far as I know” you reply, using your finger to collect a drop of sweet syrup from the hot cakes and licking it off. 

“Then it’s not an emergency. Would you mind returning the com after we’re finished here? I’ll see to the intruder,” he places his plate back on the tray and reaches for the bowl of fruit. You’ve just about finished your breakfast and stack your plate as well. 

“Of course darling,” you answer, kissing his head as you pass behind him to pick out something to wear for the day. 

“Which guards should I see about the intruder?” He asks following you to get himself ready as well. 

“Oh, sorry my love, I’ve been sworn to secrecy on that matter,” you throw him a teasing look as you hold up one of your more comfortable day dresses. You glance in the full length mirror, deciding that this was indeed what you wanted to wear today. 

This pulls him up short, and he gives you a quizzical look. There are no secrets between the two of you, at least, not like this. 

“Keeping secrets from the King of Tatootine my lady? That’s a dangerous game to play,” he’s only half dressed himself but he stops to watch you undress, and struggle with the front fastenings.

“I’m well aware, my love but nevertheless, I gave them my word. Just go down to the dungeon and ask the guards on duty to see the one and only prisoner we currently have,” you walk towards him, and throw up your hands begging for his help to secure the ties. He didn’t expect you to hold firm on your secret, he honestly thought you’d been joking the first time. 

He takes the ties and knots them properly with his surprisingly nimble fingers “Cyare, why can’t you tell me?” 

“They asked me very specifically not to tell you,” you shrug. His hands still over your hips when he’s finished, holding you in place. 

“Why?” 

You laugh placing your hands over his and removing them gently, so he can get ready too “My darling, even your staff are intimidated by you. The pair of them were absolutely terrified you’d tear their limbs off and feed them to the rankor if you found out they entered our chambers,”

“I pay them to alert me to security breaches!” He grumbles pulling on his tunic, and beginning to secure his armor in place with your assistance. 

“That’s what I told them. Promised them you wouldn’t be angry. They wouldn’t hear it, practically begged me on their knees to keep quiet about it,” you shake your head, securing his vambrace on. 

“Better to be feared than loved,” he gripes, you lean up on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek. 

“Hmmm... lucky are both feared and loved,” you smile sweetly. He grins, catching your chin between his fingers and tilting your head to kiss your lips. Tasting the remains of the sweet syrup you’d spread over your hot cakes. 

Later while Boba is seeing people on business, you take the time to sit down and hail Din over the coms. He answers after a minute or so of waiting and switches in the hologram function. A massive black eye comes into the viewfinder. 

“Too close ad’ika,” Din pulls Grogu away from the camera, and places him in his lap as he sits down. Grogu waves, seeing your face on his end of the screen. 

You wave back and smile brightly, “Hello my little green bean!” You coo

“Sorry about last night,” Din says sheepishly “Forgot about the daylight difference between Tatooine and Mandalore. I hope I didn’t wake you guys up or anything,” 

You wave him off good naturedly. “Oh don’t worry about that. I was just worried something was wrong,” you say, lightly prompting him to explain the reason for his late night call. 

“Nothing is wrong, really. I just have a couple things I need to talk to Fett about. And I was hoping to bring Grogu for a visit in a couple rotations,” he admits 

“Absolutely! I’ll have to check with the big man, but I’m quite sure none of his appointments for the next couple days are urgent enough to take president over a visit from the Mand’alor,” you joke 

“Well let me know if he says otherwise, but we’ll be there in two days time,” Din tells you, taking Grogu’s little hand and manually waving it at you. 

“Will do. Bye baby! I’ll see you soon,” you give Grogu a little wave before shutting off the com. 

Boba has no objection to Din and Grogu coming for a visit, and he delights in your enthusiasm to spend time (and spoil) your nephew. And in two days' time, they arrive on Tatooine as promised. 

Immediately you confiscate Grogu from Din, and whisk him away to play and explore the palace, leaving Boba and Din to talk business and catch up. 

The second day of their visit you ask Din if he would mind if you took Grogu out of the palace and down into the city for a day of shopping and fresh air. Din doesn’t seem to mind, trusting you wholeheartedly. But Boba insists you take guards for your safety as well as Grogu’s. It’s a small measure to ask and not an unfounded request given the type of people that still hang around Mos Eisley, so you accept his request. 

“Why did it have to be us?” Tems moans as Rhys starts up the land speeder. 

“You’re not even a little excited? The Lady chose us herself! That means she likes us!” Rhys says “Plus we get to drive the boss’s speeder. Tell me you aren’t at least a little excited about that,”

Tems actually is kind of excited, it’s a really nice speeder. But it does not outshine how nervous he is at the thought of being responsible for the safety of not only Boba Fett’s feisty, headstrong little queen, but also the son of The Mand’alor. 

“We just have to be careful Rhys. The safety of the Lady and the child is way more important than a cool speeder,” Tems says sliding into the passenger seat. Rhys brings the speeder around to the front to the palace. 

“I know that,” Rhys snips at him, coming to a stop at the palace door where you wait with Boba. Tems gets out of the speeder and holds the door open for you. You quickly press your forehead against Boba’s helmet and slide into the speeder, holding Grogu close in a wrapped silk against your chest. 

Tems gets back in the passenger seat, and the speeder pulls away from the palace. The trip down into the city doesn’t take very long, and thank goodness for that because Rhys is having a hard time holding his tongue. He wants to ask you a thousand questions. Instead he places all of his focus on driving carefully, listening to you softly speak to the child.

Upon arriving, Tems gets out and opens the door for you again. Tems and Rhys follow behind you at a respectful distance as you Grogu to various stalls and booths at the open air market. Making pleasant conversation with the merchants, buying Grogu snacks and little gifts he shows interest in, splurging on a few items for yourself as well. 

As the afternoon goes on, Tems notices more eyes than usual trained on you as you walk from stall to stall. Eyes with ill intent. Something feels wrong, and it’s not just his anxiety. He nudges Rhys and gives him a look. He senses it too, all semblance of the distractible and energetic man he’s used to attempting to corral is gone. Replaced by a headset face, and a firm hand on his blaster.

“My lady,” Rhys addresses you directly. You’re in the middle chatting with a merchant over a purchase, you turn and smile at your guard. 

“Yes?” 

“My lady, we need to-” he doesn’t have a chance to finish his statement. A shrill cry of a man jumping out from behind a booth wall brandishing a vibroblade towards you cuts him off. Rhys pushes you down, shielding your body with his. While Tems tackles the man to the ground. 

You don’t see the exchange, Rhys makes sure of that. He drags you off the floor behind the counter with the shopkeeper, who is cowering in fear. Grogu is whimpering and clinging to the front of your tunic, you hold him securely and try to murmur comforting words to him. You take great care to cover his massive ears, the sounds of your assailant and bodyguard fighting one another fill the tiny stall. 

Onlookers in the market either flee screaming, or crowd in to watch. Rhys placed himself between you and fighting. Finally the sounds of the fighting stop, there is nothing besides Grogu’s sobs and the heavy breathing of the victor of the fight. 

Rhys gives your shoulder a gentle shake. You look up at him and find his face comforting but stern. “I’m sorry my lady, but we must get you back to the palace,” he takes your arm and pulls you off the ground “now” 

Rhys draws his blaster keeping it ready in case it’s needed. You look to see Tems standing at the entrance to the merchant stall, splattered in blood and shouting for the crowd to get back. 

“Watch your step, my lady,” Rhys says, tugging you away from the body of your would-be attacker. You draw Grogu in a little closer, and make a point to step around the body. 

The pair of them hustle you out of the market, shouting for people to get out of the way and making a show aiming their blasters at anyone that dared get too close. 

The speeder trip back to the palace does not take long, Tems looks back on you and asks if you’re injured. You shake your head, and continue trying to comfort Grogu, who’s no longer crying but whimpering pitifully and unwilling to be detached from you in any way. 

When the speeder pulls up to the palace both guards disembark and escort you down into the throne room, regardless of whatever business is transpiring down there. The guards on duty seem to realize you will not be kept from the throne room when they see you dirtied and disheveled, escorted by equally disheveled and bloodied guards; they let you pass without question. 

The throne room has more than a few guests discussing trade and wage with Boba and Din, with Fennec providing on site security. At the sound of your foot steps descending the stairs, Boba looks up and takes in your frightful appearance. 

“Get out, all of you,” Boba’s voice is sharp and clear. The other occupants of the room seem to hesitate, also caught up in the shock of seeing the queen looking so battered. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion, leave” Fennec bashes the hilt of her blaster into the duracreet, making a resounding noise that jolts Boba’s guests out of their stupor. They all scramble to disperse, exiting the throne room as quickly as possible. 

You quickly move deeper into the throne room, and extend Grogu to Din who’s approaching you anxiously with Boba at his heels. Grogu goes to his fathers arms without complaint and seems to settle almost immediately once he’s placed against Din’s shoulder. 

“Take care of your son,” Boba says as carefully as he can manage. Din only nods and disappears down another hallway leading to guest rooms. Boba’s hand jute out, grabbing your chin and tilting your face from side to side checking you for wounds physical or otherwise. Your hand closes over his wrist, and you give him a squeeze and a nod. “Come cyare,” he whispers to you, leading you away from the throne room. 

Tems and Rhys have been standing at attention the entire duration of this exchange. When you and Boba leave, they relax slightly. Rhys is ready to bolt, Tems is ready to wretch. But Fennec keeps them rooted on the spot. 

“He will be back,” she says “and he’s going to want answers that are clear and to the point. Do you understand?” 

They nod. 

In your chambers Boba rips off his helmet and frantically checks you again for injuries. Needing to see with his own eyes. You assure him up and down that you’re perfectly fine thanks to your guards. 

“What happened cyare?” He asks, holding you close despite your dusty clothes tainting his clean ones. You recount the story to the best of your ability, but you admit he would probably get more useful information from your guards. 

“They saved my life,” you say honestly “and Grogu’s too. They’re good men, and they deserve our gratitude,” 

Boba draws you in closer still and rests his head on top of yours. He’s reluctant to even let you out of his embrace, but you pull away. 

“Go speak to them my love. I’m safe in these walls. I promise you, I won’t leave our chambers until you come back,” you tell him, cradling his handsome face in your hands. It bothers him how unphased you seem to be, though he knows you rather well, and can recognize that this will be something you process and need help with later on. 

Eventually Boba does leave you so you can run a bath and get yourself cleaned up, and he can go get the full story from your guards. Fennec has perched herself on a high stool that sits behind Boba’s throne. A vantage point for her to survey the room. Meanwhile Tems and Rhys have been wringing their hands and coming down from their adrenaline highs. 

“We saved the lady,” Rhys mumbled under his breath, excited once more but teeming with nerves. This is worse than the other night, when your eyes pierced his soul and scared the daylight out of him. 

“We almost got Lady and the Mand’alor’s son killed in one afternoon” Tems couldn’t help his pacing back and forth across the sandy floor. His clothes were hot and sticky covered in the blood of the man he had killed. And he would gladly do it again for the good queen. 

Boba’s presence reappearing in the throne room reignited both Tems and Rhys anxiety and adrenaline responses. But they stood at attention and awaited their fate with knocking knees and chattering teeth. 

Boba surveyed the two men. Both strong capable young men, though one had definitely worked here longer. Something seemed familiar about these two, something Boba couldn’t place, though he had a suspicion there was a reason his wife had chosen these two particular guards to escort her down to the market. 

Boba sits heavily on his throne, clears his throat and beckons them forward. 

“You’ve defended my palace, protected my beloved wife and nephew, and served me well. You both have my gratitude and my respect. Any reward you desire, name it and it’s yours” Boba says “All I ask of you now it the truth. Tell me what happened today,”

At first neither man speaks. Tems finally breaks the silence, but can not find it himself to look Boba in the eye.

“In the market today. I noticed a man following us. He went into a secluded market stall carrying wares the lady seemed interested in. He tried to attack the lady with a vibroblade. I killed this man,” Tems says “It’s been a long time since Tatooine was ruled by a fair and just hand, my Lord. I have lived here since the Hutts ruled the Dune Sea and promoted the slave trade. I am honored to serve you and your worthy cause my lord. I ask for no other reward” 

Boba nods, and casts his gaze over to the younger man. 

“If I may sir. I took your wife and nephew to safety while my partner dispatched the attacker. I would have willingly given my life to save theirs,” Rhys bows his head in respect, but looks up again to ask his favor “If you are willing to offer a reward for what happened today, I only have one request. I have a younger sister, Talece. She’s smart and responsible, but struggles to find work due to her inability to speak. I humbly ask for her to have a place in your palace. She can cook, clean, serve in whatever way you ask of her, my lord” 

Tems shifts his eyes over to his friend. He didn’t know Rhys had a mute sister, or a sister at all. He’d have to ask about it later. 

“I’m sure my wife can find use for another maid, bring her tomorrow. If the lady of the house has a need for her, then she is welcome to stay,” Boba nods. He looks back to Tems but addresses them both “Your service and dedication today will not be forgotten. But for now, you are both dismissed and relieved of your duties for the rest of today,” 

Tems and Rhys bow low and thank Boba Fett for his generosity, before scurrying away to get clean and unwind from this whole ordeal. 

Boba dismisses Fennec as well and tells her to cancel all of his remaining appointments for the rest of the day. He goes back to you in your chambers to find you clean, wrapped in a dressing gown and drying your hair while sitting on the bed. 

He removes his armor at record breaking speed, and climbs onto the bed pulling you down with him regardless of your wet hair. 

“I suspect I’ve discovered which of the guards came into our room the other night,” he says, stroking your arm. You nod, there’s no point in lying to him about it if he’s already figured it out. 

“I like them,” you say “They’re good guards, and good men,” 

“The younger one. He’s got a sister, asked me to give her a job,” he tells you 

“And?” 

“And you’ve got a new handmaiden if you’d like. If not she can join the kitchen staff,” he continues stroking your arm. At this you pull away from him a bit and prop yourself up on his chest to stare down at him. Meeting his deliciously dark eyes. 

“For all the fear you strike in the hearts of others, you do seem to have a tender heart underneath your glare and beskar,” you tease him, dropping your head down to kiss his lips


End file.
